


Heroes In Our Stars

by sxlver_raven



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Sappy, Sappy Ending, like the heroes die what happens to their kids and stuff, this is just a sappy kinda story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlver_raven/pseuds/sxlver_raven
Summary: Heroes have children. Of course, but what happens when said hero dies, or doesn't have time to take care of their offspring? Well, most of them end up living at Koemi’s orphanage, at the edge of civilization. Koemi doesn’t have any quirk, though she still raises them and helps them be the hero their parents were, although the children don’t have anyone to look up to anymore.
Kudos: 2





	Heroes In Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a writing prompt by @wordsnstuff on tumblr. This is overall just me writing something completely random and maybe it's bad but it's literally my first published fic and I accept any constructive criticism. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

It wasn’t exactly sad, but each time the orphanage got a new child, it broke my heart a little more. _Why did all their parents have to die or leave them?_ I wondered. I guess I can’t really change what happens in life, especially when I’m powerless.

My establishemeny at the edge of civilization that took in those in need wasn’t much. A mix between a cottage and a simple big house, with a dirt road that was the only way to anywhere. 

The world was filled with wonders, people with quirks, but I guess some things don't ever change. 

It was around 9pm. The children were in bed and I was in my room. It was small, though it was enough for me. I didn’t exactly have that much money, just enough to go by or so. I looked up at the dark sky through my window, letting my stare linger. I really liked to gaze at it and lose myself. The stars were beautiful tonight, as they always were. I had the chance to see them without light pollution around, and they shined like a million bright lights. 

“Miss Koemi?” a tiny voice said, the door creaking open. Turning around I found a small Ichika, a four-year old, rubbing her eyes, her other hand still on the knob of my door. 

“What are you doing up at this hour? Are you alright?” I gently told her while getting closer to her. 

“I got a nightmare when I sleeped.”

I cradled her in my arms and softly told her it was just a dream. It happened quite often here. I stroked her short black hair, lifted her up and went to sit on my bed. 

I knew she wasn’t going back to sleep yet. That never happened. 

“Do you want to share your nightmare with me?” I asked. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

“My… my mommy,” she stuttered before starting to sob. 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s fine,” I replied, knowing it wouldn’t really help her, but at least quieten her a bit. The walls aren’t very thick here. 

I turned her head so I could look in her eyes. I wiped away the tears that started to dry up on her face. She sniffled a bit more when I gazed up at the window and took a deep breath.

“Do you see the stars tonight?” I asked, to which Ichika gave me a small nod. “Did you know that one of them,” I whispered, “is watching over you?" She stared at me, perplexed. "That’s right, your mother is among them. She’ll always be there, even when you don’t see her.” 

Ichika didn’t lighten up immediately, obviously. However, her breathing steadied and there was a certain shine that came back in her eyes. I could never get enough of that shine, no matter from which child here it was. 

“One day you’ll be as great as she was,” I said under my breath. You’ll be better than me in any case. She didn’t have a quirk yet, but I could feel that she would get one soon. 

I didn’t expect arms to hug me tightly. I was shocked for a second before wrapping my arms around her. 

We stayed like that for a moment, before I broke us apart. We couldn’t stay like this all night. 

“Do you remember your dream?” I murmured. She hesitated for a moment before she shook her head intently. “Then we need to go back to sleep, okay?” I continued. 

I glanced up at the door and found myself astonished: the other kids were all here. Ichika climbed down and took my hand. Standing up I realized they were all here. All 17 of them. 

“Wh- what are you all doing here? You should be asleep,” I stated. Did Ichika cry too loudly? Did I speak louder than I thought? This is not something I needed right now and-

“Are you sleeping well lately Miss Koemi?” Takashi, one of the oldest, asked. Those are not words I hear every day. Perhaps that’s why I was stuck in a short stupor. 

“But,” I started, then reconsidering my words, “I am, yes.” A white lie. Not much. Most of them didn’t buy it, though. I saw it on their face. “This is besides the point, you need sleep more than me—”

“Almost every night you’re up for us,” a boy, Haruki said with baby girl Yua in his arms. “I think you need to sleep more than us, Miss, especially with the bills piling up and the news about the heroes right now,” my brightest girl, Himari expressed. 

—and obviously they know about the bills and about all the news in the world. Of course. Even if I try to hide the problems it not once worked. 

All I want is for them to have a nice life and maybe, one day, take the roles of their parents. Be the heroes I could never be. If they wanted that. 

Honestly, I didn’t really care if the bills were piling up if I could send them to a good school. Hero or not. Most of them left when they went to high school, finding a family to host them.

“We’re worried about you Miss,” Takashi said while coming up to embrace me. He was the most emotional, for sure. He was around my height, despite being only twelve years old. “You’re always telling us that we can be heroes like our parents, and to chase our dreams, whatever they are,” he added. 

It wasn’t long before they all followed Takashi and came to squeeze me in a group hug, and I was about to cry. 

We stood like that for a while, before I signaled them that I couldn’t breathe. It was a miracle I didn’t bawl my eyes out. 

I studied them carefully. Each of their faces were engraved in my memory, forever. I knew this was an instant that happened once in a lifetime. Twice, if I happened to be that lucky, although it would not be the same, it would not ever be exactly the same. _Just like a shooting star,_ I thought. 

I could probably tell you by heart anything about them. If they ever had anything to say, I was there. If I wasn’t there, who would be?

A comfortable silence reigned over the dimly lit room. One of the children, Hoshi, an almost two year old girl, in one of the kids' arms, decided to speak up one of her first words, 

“Hero,” she declared with a smile while pointing a little index finger at me, grinning. No one dared to contest her. 

I realized that to me, these kids were more precious to me than anything else in the world, each of them as beautiful as stars. Every single one of them was like a star in my sky. 

A hero for a star. 

And I might as well be the happiest woman alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote out of... completely nowhere, honestly. I don't know if there will be next parts, but if you want a next chapter, please tell me in the comments. If you want to give me constructive criticism on my writing, feel free to do so and I just hope you liked it. 
> 
> Also, the name Hoshi means star. That's all I have to say.


End file.
